Faroff, but a close dream
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: Movie timeline Alphonse tries to bring back his brother, but things went terribly wrong? Or right?


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. K?

Ed-niisan loves me! Ed-niisan loves Heiderich! Will he still want to go back? What was that dream all about...?

Pairing: Elricest +Heiderich

Rating: PG-13, and a bit of angst?

Notes: It's my doujinshi draft, and this fic was originally written on my Fic notebook. Maybe once my drawing inspiration is restored, I can figure out how to draw the DJ.

Watch out: Spoilers for the end of the series, of course.

**Far-off, but a close Dream**

Alphonse Elric has just finished sketching a transmutation circle on the floor. He sighs as he puts down the chalk, then looked at his work.

"The Innkeeper's not going to like this," he thought as he examines the whole room he just rented for the day. It was full of drawings of random transmutation array's, the center one on he floor being the largest and identical to the one on his gloves.

It was easier planned than done. _Open a connection and pull Niisan out of there... wherever he is... _It couldn't be possible though. He never had a clue on what he should do to get his brother back.

_Could Niisan be dead?_

_Am I going to commit another sin?_

_Another Human Transmutation?_

_Bring back the dead to life?_

"No," Al whispers as he brings his gloved hands together, "Niisan is still alive... somewhere..."

He instantly activates _all_ the circle's, then a blinding light surrounds the room. Al panics as he realized that he probably got something wrong. He was expecting a different effect.

If only... he could remember the memories he have lost. Surely his experiences could help...

"Niisan..." was all he could whisper as he fell down on the floor, exhausted.

He was dreaming...

He perfectly knew he was dreaming...

"Where am I...?" the surroundings were unfamiliar as he found himself in the middle of a road, the buildings and houses were different, the people wore unusual clothes- it was really a dream world for Al.

"Al!"

Al's heart skipped a beat as he heard his brother's voice. He turned to look behind him to find his older brother looking inside a flowershop, he appears older and he wore the clothes that fit this _dream world_.

Al started to run excitedly towards that person, wanting to hug him, but he stopped- his excitement dissapeared- as soon as a person who looked exactly like him, though older, exit's the shop. "Thanks for waiting, Niisan. Shall we go?" that _Alphonse_ said to _Edward._

_Edward_ nods, then they started to walk away from Al.

Al gave a sarcastic laugh, "Hah, so this is really just a dream..." he sadly follows the two, who were happily talking with each other... He just realized that nobody notices him, he was just like a ghost in this _dream_.

_Is this a vision?_

_If..._

_If I can bring Niisan back-_ Al thought as he tails the _Edward _and _Alphonse._

_... Just like that. We'll be just like that..._ Al just watched them, getting more jealous and missing _his Edward_ more and more...

_'Niisan...'_

His gloved hands tries to reach the back of that _Edward_...

... But he couldn't. He was just a ghost, no, this is just a dream. A painful dream.

_A dream that should've been the two of them if they were together... If ever they were reunited..._

"Niisan?" the older looking _Alphonse_ asked concerned as _Edward _suddenly turned to look behind him, cutting their conversation, his face looked troubled.

_Why? Don't give me that look..._ Al sadly whispers as that _Edward_ obviously couldn't see him, but it seems that- he was staring directly at Al.

"Al..." _Edward_ called out.

"Yes?" thinking that he was called, _Alphonse_ answers, but _Edward_ wasn't looking at him.

Silence...

_Edward_ shook his head, "Mnh... It's nothing, let's go." the two continues on their way, this time Al gave up following.

_For sure, I'll bring Niisan back_ Al promises to himself

_So we can live like these two in my dream._

But Al didn't know...

He might never know...

The return of his brother will bring sadness to the _Alphonse_ in his dreams. He didn't know that the _Edward_ he saw was his real brother, not the brother of the other. He didn't know that he had a 'peek' inside the truth's door.

_Almost there. Seeing this most likely means I'm getting closer to you..._

As the two dissapears from his sight, the _dreamworld_ also started to fade away and dissapear.

Al woke up that morning feeling dizzy from his _spiritual trip_, but he didn't mind. He just smiles and as he found more hope and inspiration to continue his search for his brother.

To have the relationship that he saw between the _Edward_ and _Alphonse_ in his _Dream_...

**Wakas**

'Truth', hahaha, yes, manga.;;

The original ntbk version of this fic is screwed up english.p Thankfully I was able to fix it when I typed it.D

Too bad Heiderich (might) will be sad once Al get's his bro back. Poor Heiderich...

042305(NTBK) 052605(PC)

Please leave your e-mail's anonymous people's!D I would love to e-mail the people who reviews my fics!

Thanks for reading!

Salamat! 3 3 3

Pictomancer Murasaki


End file.
